


El único para mí

by Nowhere_Writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi & Erwin Smith Friendship, Levi/Erwin Smith Fluff, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_Writer/pseuds/Nowhere_Writer
Summary: Ni siquiera el mundo cruel pudo evitar que su amor existiera. En realidad, la unión de sus corazones marcó a la humanidad perpetuamente.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Canta para mí

El atardecer estaba por acontecer.Todos los alumnos se habían retirado a sus hogares, a excepción de uno; aquel joven se encontraba dentro del aula de música postrado frente a un público invisible, parecía aguardar coléricamente que su voz le diera permiso para ser emitida.

Las horas transcurrían y él continuaba sentado en un banquillo contemplando con la punta de los dedos las cuerdas de la guitarra. Ya había perdido la calma, pero se negaba a irse hasta haber cumplido con su objetivo ** _._** Decidió tomar un descanso, por lo cual se dispuso a acomodar el instrumento en el atril. Suspiró intentando contener su desespero, aunque le fue imposible hacerlo. Lleno de impaciencia, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, estrelló súbitamente el puño contra la pared más próxima para descargar sus emociones. De inmediato, un ligero crujir resonó en el salón vacío. El resultado de ese ataque violento no fue nada más que una raspadura profunda en los nudillos, de la cual un poco de sangre emanaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa amarga hizo acto de aparición en su rostro. Volvió a acercarse al micrófono, esta vez con mayor aplomo, abrió sus finos labios y, después de emitir un verso quebrado, cantó. El escozor de la mano lo ayudaría a distraerse al menos unos minutos. Levi cerró los ojos y se enfocó en abrir la boca de forma adecuada para que su voz saliera; al fin la canción fluía fuera de su cuerpo. Al culminar de articular cualquier palabra, abrió sus orbes, relajó los músculos y se encontró con la mirada de alguien que lo observaba desde el umbral.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí invadiendo mi privacidad, Erwin? —inquirió de manera mordaz. Levi solía dirigirse al profesor Smith por su nombre, ya que había sido su instructor en el primer año y actualmente era su asesor de grupo estudiantil.

—Apenas unos instantes, pero no me ha hecho falta más para apreciar la voz prodigiosa que tienes —emitió una pequeña risa debido a la actitud del chico.

—Siento si mi ensayo interrumpió tu divertida tarde calificando proyectos y una torre de exámenes, yo ya estaba por irme —declaró levantándose y acomodando todo antes de colgarse en el hombro la mochila que había dejado recargada en la esquina del aula.

El maestro observó varios segundos al joven. Los ojos azules del señor Smith se centraron en el brazo de Levi, pues parecía ocultar algo. Un segundo después, advirtió una minúscula gota de sangre caer.

—Vamos a la enfermería —dijo con tono afable, pero mirada severa; era una especie de orden amable que el otro atendió sin replica, pues, de cualquier manera, tendría que desinfectar la herida en algún momento.

Los pasillos parecían más largos y anchos cuando estaban silenciosos. Erwin tenía una sonrisa apacible y Levi le entregaba miradas furtivas. Anduvieron por el corredor hasta llegar a la enfermería, sin embargo, en el instante que entraron a ésta se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie para atenderlos.

El profesor cogió el botiquín, mientras Levi tomó asiento en una de las camillas. Se acercó al muchacho con el antiséptico y una gasa, después le sujetó la mano para comenzar a desinfectar la profunda raspadura.

—Si te dejas someter por el miedo permitirás que otros tomen las decisiones por ti; aceptarás que tu pasión se apague y tu voz desaparecerá entre las de los otros —declaró serio al tiempo que se mantenía concentrado en curar la magulladura.

Erwin comprendía el sentir de su alumno, sabía que no le gustaba dejar sus sentimientos ante la vista común de la multitud. El único sentimiento que parecía no tener problema para demostrar era enojo y eso era porque lo mantenía a salvo. Él mismo era quien oprimía su voz con el objetivo de no permitir que los demás lo conocieran, pues al cantar dejaba aquel hermetismo que lo caracterizaba.

Una vez que había quitado la sangre seca de sus nudillos, Erwin desenrolló la venda blanca y Levi la sostuvo de un lado para envolver su mano con mayor facilidad. Una gota color carmín emanó de la herida en ese momento.

—Sé qué puedes hacer para lograr cantar frente a todos, Levi —declaró cuando hubo terminado de cubrir el severo raspón.

El maestro tomó la última venda que quedaba y la apretó contra la palma de su mano. Ambos observaron los ojos del contrario; los orbes zarcos solicitaron la confianza de los fanales color humo.

—Cierra los ojos.

El joven escuchó la voz suave del hombre y realizo su petición con expresión de fastidio. Percibió las manos amplias de Erwin sujetando su rostro con delicadeza. En seguida, notó que algo con textura blanda le cubría los ojos, supuso que era una venda. Su visión se había oscurecido y su consciencia se había puesto en blanco.

—Canta para mí, Levi —murmuró utilizando un matiz grave. 


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, querido

Erwin llegó a casa tan soñoliento como de costumbre. No recordaba qué día era, mas tenía la sensación de que podía ser uno en que ocurría un evento importante.

Al entrar en casa, cerró la puerta detrás de él y acomodó su portafolio sobre la mesita de la sala. De inmediato, buscó a su esposo. Apenas lo miró salir del cuarto de ducha, se le dibujó una sonrisa amplia en los labios. En aquel momento, como si la pócima a su falta de memoria fuera Levi, recordó que era su cumpleaños. Entonces pensó que le diría: "Llegas tarde, tonto. Alístate para salir a cenar", luego le mostraría una cálida y cínica sonrisa de lado. Sin embargo, no sucedió así.

—He dejado comida en la cocina. Cena y lava tus platos —declaró con voz seria.

—Sí. Gracias, Le —mostró una sonrisa tímida.

Pensó que probablemente lo quería sorprender, así que lo siguió. Con la mirada registró cada parte del apartamento y, justo cuando estaba más seguro de que la sorpresa estaba guardada en la habitación donde dormían, Levi le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

–Estás actuando extraño, Erwin —enmarcó las cejas.

—No es nada... Estoy bien —expuso una sonrisa convincente.

Los pensamientos que inmediatamente contempló fueron: Levi había olvidado su cumpleaños o no creía necesario festejarlo después de tantos años juntos.

Escondiendo su aflicción, regresó a la sala y se recostó descuidadamente sobre el sofá. Sin querer, una pequeña mueca apareció en sus labios. Pronto intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. En cuanto observó la mesa adornada, un pastel y un dibujo de ambos enmarcado, sus ojos refulgieron.

Detrás de él resonó la voz de Levi.

—Debiste mirar tu cara, parecías un bebé gigante y malcriado.

Aquellas palabras escondían un "te amo". 


	3. Constelaciones

Levi había comprobado, como astuto e inquisidor astrónomo, que el hombre con quien despertaba cada mañana era el dueño de la constelación más rutilante del universo.

Cada que el alba teñido de rosa asomaba por la ventana, Levi despertaba, se acomodaba a conveniencia y dedicaba un rato a observar la piel de Erwin. En voz alta nunca se había atrevido a mencionarlo, ni si quiera después de múltiples años juntos. Suponía que sería un secreto que resguardaría por el resto de su vida o, tal vez, hasta que dejara de ser tan tozudo.

La piel de su amante se mostraba como un manto blanquecino, parecido al azúcar, mas sedoso al tacto. Era una obra magnifica. Si supiera pintar, Levi se habría atrevido a plasmarlo tan perfectamente como fuera capaz. No obstante, nunca revelaría la pieza, pues deseaba que esa constelación perteneciera sólo a ambos.

Levi no era bueno para pintar, tampoco para expresarse. Aunque, a pesar de ser un hombre adusto y hosco, tenía una faceta sentimental. Cuando nadie lo observaba, en pedazos de papel, pañuelos, servilletas, hojas de libro o en su propio bloc, escondía y redactaba notas, versos y unos pocos poemas. Mediocres desde su perspectiva, pero agradables habrían de ser para Erwin. No era un poeta ni un gran escritor. Sin embargo, sus letras impactarían de manera suave y profunda en el corazón de su esposo.

El crepúsculo matutino ya se había esfumado. Los primeros rayos del día visitaban el jardín trasero de la casa y la luz se asomaba por las colinas. Levi había acariciado, con las frías yemas de los dedos, la ancha espalda de Erwin. Cuando pensó en que era hora de levantarse, frunció las cejas. Encaprichado se acercó a la columna de quien yacía a su lado, luego se apoyó en el antebrazo para inclinarse un poco. Levi posó sus labios cálidos en el primer lunar. Se detuvo un segundo para asegurarse de no haber interrumpido el sueño de Erwin y, tranquilamente, continuó. El segundo y tercer lunar recibieron un par de besos cuidadosos y llenos de aprecio. Los restantes fueron más atendidos, pues no quería parar de amar las constelaciones de Erwin y temía terminar demasiado rápido. Hubo una parte que recibió el tacto más afectuoso y devoto: la marca de nacimiento. Ésta se encontraba en su costado, justo debajo de la última costilla. Ahí, a menos de dos pulgadas, estaba una cicatriz también.

Levi se puso en pie. Caminó hacia el ropero, donde escogió sus prendas y se vistió en poco tiempo. Después, anduvo directo al cuarto de baño. Allí agarró el cepillo y comenzó tallando los dientes de enfrente. Adoraba limpiar todo con precisión, incluso en una situación como esta.

Mientras se alistaba, Erwin abrió los ojos de manera perezosa. Durante unos instantes talló sus párpados y después se pasó una mano por el cabello. Así, alzándose como un astro matutino, iluminó la habitación, la cual había estado en penumbra hasta entonces.

Estaba tan concentrado en su menester que la calidez de unos brazos rodeando su modesta cintura lo tomaron por sorpresa.

El reflejo de un hombre envolviéndolo tiernamente se observaba en el espejo, pero Levi sólo podía sentir cómo el sol lo derretía con su sonrisa y tacto. Aspiró el aroma de su esposo antes de apartarlo con un golpecito en el abdomen.

Ladeó los labios.

—¿Me has golpeado por tomarte con la guardia baja? —inquirió con voz grave. Sabía lo orgulloso que podía ser.

—No, fue por sujetarme de la cintura como si fuera alguien a quien debes proteger —endureció el puño.

Levi adoraba sentirlo cerca, mas odiaba que al juntar sus cuerpos se sentía débil y quebrado, dejando cada pedazo de su universo en manos de su amante; sin control ni resistencia. Creía que era una sensación a la que nunca podría acostumbrarse.

—De acuerdo. No repetiré esta conducta —sonrió y asintió.

Ambos sabían que era mentira.

—Guárdala para cuando tengamos un hijo o hija —murmuró serio.

—¿Qué...? —los ojos le resplandecieron. Estaba desconcertado por lo que creía haber oído.

—Que tienes cara de pija —replicó mordaz—. Vete a duchar y no me hables hasta que salgas limpio.

Se volvió para enjuagar su cepillo y acomodarlo junto al de su esposo.

—Le... —utilizó un tono de queja que le ayudaba a apelar los sentimientos escondidos de Levi.

—Ayer llegaste noche y no te aseaste. Lo soporte por esta única ocasión —le dedicó una mirada amenazante—. Te metes otra vez a la cama sin quitarte toda la ropa sucia ni ducharte y te aseguro que te mando a dormir al sofá.

Erwin hizo una pequeña mueca e intentó acercarse para besarlo. Aquello era perfecto para quitarle el mal humor. Sin embargo, esta vez no cedería. Permitió que acariciara sus labios y, en un movimiento rápido, aprovechó para usar su fuerza.

Momentos después, Levi lucía triunfante frente a la bañera y Erwin, medio vestido, dentro de ésta se miraba rendido.

—Si no piensas asearte, lo haré yo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, abrió el agua fría del grifo.

Sin más opción, Erwin se deshizo del _jean_ y el bóxer que vestía. Una vez desnudo, Levi le derramó champú en la cabeza y le ordenó hacer espuma. Mientras él, dichoso, se encargó de tallarle la espalda, rozando con delicadeza cada marca.

Al finalizar, Erwin sujetó a Levi antes de que este se marchara victorioso. Lo cargó en brazos y corrió con él hacia la habitación. Ahí lo dejó caer en la cama.

Comenzó a producirle cosquillas y regar besos en sus mejillas.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Luego de un rato, Levi se retiró para comenzar con los quehaceres y Erwin decidió leer. Eligió uno de los libros de su esposo, pues ya había terminado con su colección. Al tomar el libro, una nota se deslizó. Erwin la leyó y escribió una respuesta:

"Tus emociones pueden ser como supernovas, pero sabes que no podemos estar separados. El universo entrelazó nuestras galaxias. Somos dos astros que resplandecemos y nos mantenemos en gravedad debido al otro". 


	4. Un día en la vida

Al entrar a la habitación del comandante, los dos tomaron asiento en el amplio sofá que había junto al ventanal. Erwin intentaba disimular el cansancio que sentían manteniendo una postura rígida, mas eso no podía engañar al capitán.

—Levi, ¿te molestaría si pido el té para ambos aquí? —inquirió suavemente.

—En realidad, preferiría que tomes un baño —replicó mostrando una expresión de disgusto—. Tu uniforme parece estar impregnado de mierda.

—Tienes razón, se ha llenado de fango —soltó una ligera risa.

—Prepararé la tina, no aguanto tu peste —escondió la minúscula sonrisa que en sus labios apareció de repente.

El capitán se levantó del sofá. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño donde encendió un brasero, el cual calentó un balde grande de agua; tendría que esperar al menos 10 minutos para que el vigoroso fuego pudiera entibiar el agua, debido a ello regresó al dormitorio para dejarse caer en el sofá una vez más. Entretanto, Erwin se encontraba sentado en la cama quitándose las botas; una vez que se deshizo de ellas, las acomodó a un lado de la cama, se sacó la chaqueta marrón y comenzó a quitarse de manera cuidadosa los seguros de los arneses que le envolvían todo el cuerpo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, me exaspera tu lentitud, Erwin —comentó caminado hasta él. Tenía el ceño fruncido, lo cual hizo reír al comandante.

Levi se enfocó en quitar con esmero y rapidez cada uno de los arneses; al finalizar con éstos sólo le retiró el cinturón y se dedicó a doblar cada prenda para luego apilarla, mientras que las manos de Erwin fueron hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrocharon. Posteriormente, se puso en pie para poder deslizar el _jean_ blanco por sus robustas piernas, junto a ellos se sacó la ropa interior. Una vez que hubo terminado de acomodar la ropa, dejó ésta reposando sobre una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio. Instantes después, regresó para ayudar a Erwin a quitar cada botón de su camisa y deslizarla por ambos brazos.

—Parece que tu jodido hedor se me ha impregnado —dijo mientras sacaba las botas de sus pies.

El comandante se acercó para ayudarlo. Cuando por fin Levi se desprendió de todas las prendas que vestía, ambos fueron al cuarto de baño. Erwin vertió el agua dentro de la tina llenándola hasta la mitad. Se aseguró de que no estuviese a una temperatura elevada ni baja acariciando el agua con sus dedos. Al comprobar que estaba tibia, permitió que Levi se metiera y, de inmediato, él hizo lo mismo.

—Al menos, a causa de los resultados positivos que hemos recibido, puedo pasar un rato aquí sin que el papeleo sea demasiado —murmuró sujetando en sus manos una esponja enjabonada con la que tallaba los pies del otro hombre.

—Sí, has hecho un buen trabajo, deja de preocuparte por un segundo —contestó con fingido fastidio. En esos momentos parecía tener un aspecto más relajado.

Luego de varios minutos en que el comandante se encargó de pasar meticulosamente el jabón por el cuerpo de su capitán, Levi se sentó en el regazo del contrario para tallar su robusto y ancho pecho.

—Hoy me encargaré del poco papeleo que falta. Seguro sólo son cartas de los cerdos de alta sociedad, así que yo las responderé. No quiero que estés merodeando la oficina en la madrugada o partiré tus piernas —dijo al tiempo que lo observaba con semblante serio—, nadie necesita un comandante somnoliento y lento, suficiente tuvieron con Shadis.

—Levi, no tienes que... —Le llenó el rostro de espuma.

—Deja tus mierdas blandengues, es mi trabajo como capitán hacer el papeleo también —le aseguró. Puso en las manos de Erwin la esponja otra vez y se giró para que le tallara la espalda. 


	5. Siempre a tu lado

Su voz grave lo hizo volver del ensimismamiento sobre la última expedición, la cual había sido justo unas horas antes. En esos momentos, ambos se disponían a tener una pequeña cena, tal como siempre hacían al regreso de cada una de esas arduas misiones.

—Aquí está tu té —anunció alargando la mano con el recipiente en ella.

—Nada mal... —comentó suavemente después de aspirar el olor que desprendía la bebida.

Erwin se acomodó en la silla que había junto al escritorio, mientras el capitán permanecía sentado con una pierna cruzada observando en quietud la sonrisa gentil que le dedicaba. Una vez que había colocado la taza de té aún humeante sobre el mueble frente a él, tomó la mano de Levi y procedió a entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿No eres demasiado viejo para jugar a tomarme de la mano? —murmuró fingiendo fastidio, mas decidió no soltarse.

—¿Entonces, quieres que tome alguna otra cosa? —inquirió elevando una de sus espesas cejas.

—Deja tus bromas tontas para después —replicó chasqueando la lengua—. Esta vez la expedición ha sido más agotadora para todos los reclutas. Seguramente tú también debes estar cansado, así que corta tu mierda, date una ducha y ve a dormir.

—Aún tengo papeleo que hacer, Levi —su semblante serio volvió—. Es necesario informar nuestro avance a los altos mandos, pues, en e... —Levi jaló bruscamente el cuello de su pulcra camisa blanca interrumpiendo su palabrería.

—Escúchame bien, Smith, no me vas a dejar ahí esperándote hasta terminar todos esos papeles. Vas a la cama o tendré que romperte ambas piernas y llevarte yo mismo —amenazó con tono severo.

—Bien, lo haré —soltó una leve risa.

Erwin se aproximó lentamente hasta el rostro de su acompañante y atrapó sus finos labios. El capitán bajó del escritorio, se colocó sobre el regazo de Erwin y posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Asegúrate de no morir pronto, no quiero cargar ese trasero tuyo a una repugnante tumba —murmuró ladeando la mirada al tiempo que culminaban el beso.

—Mi vida le pertenece a la humanidad, Levi —una pizca de pesar impregnaba su voz—. Mi muerte será apenas el mínimo pago a mi deuda con todos los soldados caídos.

—Eres un imbécil sin remedio —bufó ocultando una sonrisa.

El capitán llevó sus manos hasta el collar del comandante y, con la punta de los dedos, acarició la "joya" que tenía al centro. En ese instante, estuvo seguro que, si algo le sucedía al hombre que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos, mantendría su promesa de pelear hasta el final, pero no lo haría por la humanidad. No, nada de eso. Él no le debía nada al mundo, por el contrario, seguiría luchando para lograr el mundo que su comandante deseaba; por el cual había entregado todo. Lo seguiría hasta el fin.


	6. Te elegí

Hacía bailar la tinta sobre el papel, guiándola de manera esmerada. Aquella cadencia parecía irse sincronizando con el repiqueteo de la lluvia. Las gotas que se resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana lo mantenían concentrado, eran su compañía y música. El hombre sentía sosiego, debido a que el aire, el cual se escabullía por la ventana entreabierta, le susurraba en los oídos y besaba su cuello.

El sonido de la puerta, cerrándose tras la silueta de alguien, provocó que, sin apresurarse, el hombre alzara la mirada. No se había sobresaltado, pues reconocía esa forma de entrar.

—Vine a traerte esto —dejó unos papeles sobre el viejo escritorio—. Échales un vistazo. No quiero hacer doble viaje por culpa de un trabajo mediocre —desvió ligeramente la mirada.

Tomó las hojas entre sus manos y se puso en pie, pues era su oportunidad para estirar un poco las piernas. Se recargó con descuido contra el escritorio para leer. Antes de terminar la última palabra del reporte, la voz de Levi se presentó.

—Me he topado a la Cuatro ojos hablando con Mike —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No pude escaparme de su vista y me ha terminado contado lo que estaba pasando

El capitán le dedicó una mirada, la cual demostraba su ignorancia ante lo que le trataba de decir. Después, dejó el documento entre una pila de papeles.

—Eres un bastardo modesto, ¿no es así? —elevó una delgada ceja—. Hablo del comunicado oficial del viejo Shadis. No llevo tanto tiempo aquí para entender totalmente la importancia de ese ascenso, pero sé que es una buena noticia para alguien como tú. Felicidades —la última palabra las pronunció entre dientes.

—Gracias, Levi —sonrió.

Sus ojos reposaron sobre el rostro inexpresivo del soldado. Sabía que no era aficionado a la efusividad, así que en verdad agradecía esa simple palabra.

—Supongo que habrá algunos cambios de puestos en cuanto sea la ceremonia. Apuesto a que Mike estará feliz por su ascenso a capitán —mostró desinterés.

Erwin permitió que una sonrisa burlona cobijara sus labios fríos.

—¿Qué te provoca esa estúpida sonrisa? —inquirió irritado.

Le disgustaba sentir que se perdía de algo, mientras él siempre parecía saberlo todo. Aquella sensación de desconocimiento había henchido su primer año en la Legión. La podía tolerarla, mas no cuando era para mofarse de él.

—Te has equivocado en tu apuesta, Levi —lo miró directo a los ojos, lo cual derritió su cólera—. Ya escogí al capitán que estará bajo mi cargo —caminó y se paró frente a él—. Te elegí. Espero no te moleste. Por supuesto, puedes declinar.

Ausente de vacilación, decidió.

—Seré tu capitán.

—Bien —exhibió una expresión de complacencia—. La ceremonia oficial acontecerá en la capital, ante Darius Zackly. Ese día deberemos tomar el carruaje a la salida del alba —extendió el brazo y sujetó su hombro de manera firme.

Cualquier rastro de odio o desconfianza se había esfumado tras los amaneceres, hasta ser arrastrado al olvido.

Ahora eran capaces de compartir sonrisas y miradas cómplices, aunque ninguno lo cuestionaba. 


	7. Vuela, ave negra

Fino plumaje negro le envolvía,

tal cual una túnica fungía

y la misma lobreguez que un ocaso transmitía

Sumergirse en sus cuencas negras era como darle la bienvenida al anochecer

Aunque, nadie a dirigirle la vista se atrevía o creía merecer

Si acaso ocurría, a cualquiera el miedo lo habría de carcomer

Impresionantes y amplias alas poseía,

pero aún a volar no aprendía

Tampoco los ojos abría todavía en su totalidad,

mas no habría de desesperar

Su impulsividad no haría más que confinarlo al suelo

Su terquedad le habría de quebrar las alas

Su odio habría de calcinarle las plumas

Las dudas lo corroían hasta hacerle creer que atrapado estaba

Las dudas provocaban que sus alas vacilaran y sus garras se clavaran

Sus ansias por llegar arriba controlaba

Un destello para guiarse en el cielo era lo que necesitaba

Pues, no importa si es de día, al cerrar los ojos todo sigue siendo oscuridad

Emprender el vuelo quería

Así podría volver al hogar que ignoraba existía

Tan súbita como es la vida

Sin previo aviso

Sin su permiso

Un ave apareció

Grande, majestuosa e imponente se mostró

Poseía un mirar teñido de azul tan poco común

Parecía poder observar más allá de donde nadie había volado alguna vez

Emocionado estaba, mas el miedo refulgía dentro de sus orbes en escasez

Cuando el cuervo se zambulló en éstos tuvo la sensación de haber aprendido a volar

Un discreto suspirar se le escapó al ariscamente graznar

Porque contemplar ese par de fanales era lo más cercano que había estado del firmamento surcar

Fue él...

Fue él quien después a usar su fuerza le enseñó

Aquel que le hizo desprender sus alas sin remordimiento

Aquel que le arrancó su primera pluma para demostrar que ese dolor no se asemejaba al causado por una verdadera caída

Los errores fácilmente se cometen

Los líos en la vida se entrometen

Nadie termina ileso

Así que, cuando por un fútil descuido el cuervo se hirió una pata

El otro a su lado se quedó, obsequiando su compañía de manera grata

Hasta que recuperado lo vio él no partió

Su ayuda le brindó hasta que curarlo logró

En ese momento, el cuervo ya no volaba para sí

Actuaba para fingir que no lo notaba,

mas sólo era una faceta que sus verdaderos sentimientos ocultaba

Ya sus alas había cedido, ese camino había elegido

Su palpitante corazón había él mismo extraído y ofrecido

Toda su alma había completamente entregado

En el nombre de él su vida había dedicado

Y para ello absolutamente nadie lo había convencido

Pues, para entonces, el valor de una simple elección había entendido

Un enfrentamiento las plumas de su compañero habría de arrancar

Con un ala inservible habría de terminar

El suceso trágico habría de ser

Incluso, la sangre habría de correr

Aunque, en recuperación el recolector aún estaba de su casa ese día había partido

Antes que el invierno arribará nada debía pasar inadvertido

Así, a la espera de su regreso el águila había permanecido

No obstante, una titánica amenaza había emergido

En un campo de batalla su nido se había tornado

El cuervo negro no se imaginaba lo que le ocurriría a su amado

Pronto aceptó las futuras huellas de su elección

Sin miedo a perecer protegió su morada con el corazón

La victoria tuvo un costo

Ese día perdió una parte de él que no podría recuperar

Al volver a su hogar, los ojos negros observaron plumas aglutinadas junto al robusto tronco

Imaginó estar loco

Aquel vino espeso que nutre las venas de los seres vivos de él no había escurrido,

mas sintió como si en realidad él fuese el herido

Una cadena invisible al águila había atrapado

Era él quien permanecía sujetado

Incluso a su ala derecha se lo había ocultado

Para entonces, el cuervo conocía el pasado

Y al cielo totalmente había renunciado

No necesitaba volver a volar

Lo necesitaba a él

Permanecer a su lado le hacía creer todo olvidado

Lograba endulzar cualquier pesar amargo

Morar con él era como en las alturas flotar, sin siquiera un ala articular

A lo largo del tiempo más ellos se unieron

En uno mismo se asumieron

Sus cantos en una sola armonía convirtieron

Y ante cualquier peligro se enfrentaron, pero

había algo que ni combinando sus fuerzas evitaron: la Muerte

Tarde o temprano llega

Pues, para ella siempre es tiempo de decir adiós

Un día, las plumas del águila en el aire se elevaron

En la brisa, hasta llegar a lo más alto, libremente danzaron

Supo entonces que antes que él al cielo había regresado,

y por nadie podía ser acompañado

Era un viaje que él solo debía realizar

Así que, el cuervo la melancolía en fuerza debía de transformar

Su amor incondicional el tiempo no podría opacar

Sus recuerdos brillantes como el sol siempre habría de mantener

Nada ni nadie los podría desvanecer

Sabía la carga que el águila durante años sobre sus alas había tenido,

y aunque se lo pidió, ni con él ésta había dividido

A la soledad se resignó y en su única compañera convirtió

Cuando la luna brilló directo al firmamento un canto emitió

En un graznido sonoro su nombre pronunció

Así, un aviso de que pronto se encontrarían le dedicó

Simultáneamente sus ojos abrió,

mas ya ningún destello de su guía divisó

Así, fingiendo luchar aún día con día se mantuvo

Aguardo a la muerte con tranquilidad,

su serenidad era una peculiaridad

Esperó a que el momento llegase en el nido que había compartido con el ser que más había querido

Aquel lugar distaba de ser su hogar

Sin embargo, justo cuando el color negro se disipara en el aire al verdadero lugar donde pertenecía habría de regresar. 


	8. ¿A qué sabe el amor?

Jamás, desde que había cargado a su pequeño hijo en brazos hasta ahora que podía leer por su cuenta, presenció tanta alegría o ansias emanando de él. Kutchel siempre notó que Levi no tenía iniciativa para relacionarse con la gente, aunque su actitud segura y meticulosa llamaban la atención de sus compañeros, viéndolo con asombro. Sin embargo, cuando ingresó a la primaria, notó un cambio en él. Había hecho su primer amigo e incluso hablaba a menudo de sus hazañas.

Kutchel confirmó que su pequeño realmente era cercano a Erwin, el niño de quien regularmente hablaba, un día cálido y venturoso de octubre. Habían caminado desde la escuela hasta la casa y Levi estaba más callado de lo normal, parecía pensativo. Antes de abrir la puerta, su madre se puso en cuclillas para observarle la cara.

—¿Te llevo al médico, cariño? Me preocupa que el gato de la señora Melissa te haya comido la lengua y me acusen de no cuidar bien a mi hijo —comentó su madre de forma burlona y una sonrisa asomó en su carita.  
—Estoy bien, mamá. Pero... —el niño pareció dudar, mas sabía que no había nadie mejor en quien confiar que su madre— no sé qué regalarle a Erwin.  
—Bueno..., podríamos ir al súper y conseguir un peluche o un juguete —replicó con tono suave, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
—No, mami, Erwin no es un niño que adore los juguetes, prefiere esas cosas con las que ves estrellas desde lejos o los libros, pero él tiene muchos ya —dijo casi mostrando un puchero en su labios.  
—Mmm... Entonces, ¿qué te parece si entramos a la casa, te doy de comer y en el postre discutimos la lista de los mejores regalos para Erwin? —habló dulcemente y cargó en brazos a Levi, quien lucía enfurruñado.

Mientras comían una pequeña taza de helado frente a la televisión, uno sentado junto al otro, ella trataba de dar ideas continuamente, mas sin resultado alguno. Levi siempre fruncía sus cejas y labios ante las opciones, nada parecía serle suficiente. No obstante, tuvo una mejor reacción cuando apareció un comercial donde un chico le regalaba un pastelillo a su enamorada al tiempo que una canción melosa sonaba.

—¡Mamá! Eso, eso, eso —señaló animado. Levi, aunque no entendía todo el contexto, pensaba que, como el comercial mostraba, algo preparado por él y con sabor a chocolate podría hacer feliz a Erwin.

Kutchel estaba consternada, aunque no lo demostró.

—¿Un pastelillo? Me parece bien —los labios de Kutchel se elevaron y su cuerpo también.

Caminó hasta el cofre que tenía en la barra de la cocina. Ahí se encontraban guardadas algunas recetas de su padre y otras que ella misma había creado. Echo un vistazo intentando hallar alguna que fuera de gusto dulce, un tanto infantil.

—¡Encontré una! —dijo mientras sostenía la tarjeta de papel—. Podemos hacer uno de banana, mantequilla de cacahuate, chocolate y ponerle crema batida  
Levi dio un brinco desde el sofá hacia el suelo y corrió a abrazar las piernas de su mamá.  
—Eres la mejor —murmuró son darle la cara. Kutchel sabía que a veces era necio para mostrar toda la sensibilidad que tenía.  
La madre de Levi buscó un mandil para colocarle a su hijo y ambos de prisa se introdujeron a la cocina. Después de lavarse las manos meticulosamente, ella le ayudó a buscar todos los ingredientes y utensilios. Para cuando ambos iban a ponerse en marcha, el niño miró a su madre.  
—No puedes ayudar, quiero hacerlo yo —replicó.  
—Levi, es un pastelito, no pasará nada si ayudo.  
—Por favooor... —el niño, a manera de ruego, alargó las palabras como nunca había hecho y Kutchel casi se desmayó cuando lo escuchó.

No pensó alguna vez escucharlo así, pues él era un niño distinto a otros; siempre había resultado sosegado y tranquilo. Antes de esto era nula su relación con los pucheros y berrinches. Fue justamente por eso que se dio cuenta de lo importante que resultaba para su hijo Erwin.

—Está bien —resopló—, pero espero que también laves todo el desastre que hagas —lo miró con una falsa expresión de molestia. Levi tenía un gusto por ayudarle a ordenar y en menesteres del hogar, así que no supondría problema para él.

Abandonó la cocina para sentarse en el sofá. Observaba desde lejos a su hijo tener dificultades y esforzándose por sujetar la caja de leche y la harina, luego cuando fue el turno de revolver la mezcla, notó que estaba poniendo toda su concentración en la preparación del postre. Kutchel sólo entró a la cocina para supervisarlo cuando metió al horno la mezcla.

Levi pensó que el esfuerzo del día anterior había valido la pena cuando vio a Erwin llegar al salón. Algunos niños lo felicitaron y le dieron pequeños presentes aquellos con quienes era más cercanos. En ese momento, Levi se sintió inseguro. Nunca le había preocupado darle un regalo a alguien además de su madre. Ahora lo peor era que también le preocupaba que realmente le gustara.

El niño decidió esperar hasta el almuerzo para regalarle la cajita con seis pastelillos. Apenas sonó la campana y la voz de profesor avisando la hora de comer, Levi tomó del lugar donde siempre ponía sus pertenencias la caja con postres. Erwin, quien siempre compartía el almuerzo con él, se acercó sin que ni siquiera lo llamara.

—Vamos al patio, ayer encontré un hormiguero enorme y quiero contar las hormigas que salgan y entren —comentó emocionadísimo.  
Levi, aunque adoraba a los animales, no era fanático de los insectos. Si soportaba sentarse en el patio lleno de ellos, era porque Erwin tenía un gran poder de convencimiento.  
—Vamos —murmuró Levi sin ganas.  
—¿Quieres que te ayude con esa caja? —inquirió mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes.  
—No —frunció las cejas y caminó directo al patio sin decir más.

Seguía inseguro y sólo lo tranquilizaban las palabras que su madre le había dicho en la mañana. Levi sabía que Erwin no sería grosero incluso si le daba un mal regalo, sin embargo quería realmente hacerlo feliz.

Cuando ambos niños se sentaron sobre una manta que colocaron en el césped, Erwin sacó una libreta pequeña de su pantalón y un lápiz, comenzó colocando cinco rallas cuando el primer combo de hormigas salió de su hogar. Entretanto, Levi decidió inspeccionar la caja de pastelillos. Le llegó el enojo consigo mismo al notar que la crema batida estaba perdiendo la forma. Creyó que lo mejor era abortar la misión y regresar a casa con esos postres sin decir nada, pero su mala suerte decidió actuar en ese momento. Erwin hizo una pausa para sacar comida de su lonchera y sentarse al lado del otro niño.

—Vaya, ¿tu mamá te mandó todos esos pastelitos? —pareció sorprendido y se sonrojó—. ¿Me darías uno?  
—¿No te importa que la crema batida esté arruinada? —cuestionó.

Erwin negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Levi aún con dificultad, le entregó en la mano el pastelillo y esperó a que diera la primera mordida.

—¿Entonces...? —parecía realmente curioso por escuchar la respuesta de Erwin.  
—¡Sabía muy bien y tenía muchos pedacitos de chocolate! —respondió con emoción.  
—Los hice para ti —confesó Levi por fin.

Erwin entonces le mostró una sonrisa que no le había visto compartir con alguien más.

—Gracias, Levi —aquella curva en sus labios era tan suave y enternecedora que olvidó el sabor del azúcar—. Es el mejor regalo que me dieron —murmuró antes de envolverlo entre sus bracitos.


	9. Belleza eterna

—Alto —fruncí las cejas—. Si no paras tus excusas, te romperé las piernas —declaré con tanta frialdad que era imposible notar cuanto miedo sentía.

Él rio. Eso me provocó vacilación.

Maldita sea, Erwin. Parece que te aficiona complicarme las cosas.

No pude mantener semblante amenazador y comencé a dejar ver mi patético dolor. Y tú... Simplemente recobraste tu expresión usual como si nada. ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero protegerte? Ambos sabemos que este mundo de mierda no merece tu vida. Sé el maldito monstruo que dicen que eres y quédate aquí.

—Necesito estar ahí —articuló las palabras de manera determinada, restregándome su faceta de comandante, pero pareció que tembló durante un segundo—. Presenciaré el momento en que descubramos la verdad del mundo... El momento en que descubra la verdad...

Eres un maldito niño añorando todavía, ¿no es así?

El rostro de Erwin comenzó a quebrarse. En su piel se iban marcando grietas, mientras de sus ojos se iba el color.

De pronto, todo se volvió intangible y confuso.

Abrí los ojos de forma violenta. Ah, los párpados se sentían pesados. Esperé hasta volver a respirar normal, luego me senté sobre el colchón, colocando las piernas junto a mi pecho. La garganta me quemaba como mil infiernos.

¿En verdad, era así...? Aun en mis peores sueños seguía teniendo encanto el muy bastardo.

Después de tantos años, todavía lo tenía a mi lado, aunque sólo fuera en forma de lastimeras visitas nocturnas. Cada año menos frecuentes, pero con la misma relevancia. Parecía que desde ese día en el subterráneo él siempre había hecho lo que quería; disponía de mí según su juicio decidiera.

A pesar de todo, me gustaba tenerlo en mis pesadillas, así lo podía mirar una vez más, incluso si eso significaba acordarme de los lejos que estaba. Este jodido sueño era un recordatorio de lo que había perdido y nunca recuperaría, aunque prefería considerarlo un regalo. Vagaba en mi mente vivo, aunque para el resto del mundo estaba pudriéndose en una tumba. Mejor así, nunca me gustó compartir. Me molesté tanto cuando tuve que hacerlo que sólo me quedé como un simple espectador porque él también tenía derecho de elegir, sino le habría quebrado las piernas a gusto. Sólo le permití ese capricho suyo en forma de orden, porque ya no quería seguir mirando ese estúpido puchero ni las expresiones que hacía cuando sentía culpa. Quería dejarlo ser libre, lo merecía más que nadie. Después de su última elección, estuve seguro que logró serlo.

Ahora ya no intentaba guardarme la sonrisa que me provocaba soñar con él. Supongo que era parte de envejecer o es que ya me había convertido en un tipo blando con el tiempo. No lo sé, él se daría cuenta; a él nunca lo pude engañar. Sabía cuánto me importaban los demás. Sin embargo, a ti, Erwin Smith, que nunca se te pasaba nada desapercibido, había algo que parecías ignorar: no podías deshacerte de mí con tus discursos. No me podías engañar diciéndome que eras un monstruo.

También me dolió ver morir a tantos, especialmente aquellos bajo mi mando directo, ¿y qué? Alguien tenía que hacer el sacrificio que otros no querían. Erwin, a pesar de tu sueño, siempre te sacrificaste por todos.

El día del regreso a María, quería patear tu cara, destrozarte a puñetazos y cortarte en dos, pero todo el cuerpo me temblaba de miedo. Cuando fui a tu oficina para intentar hacerte entrar en cordura y me topé con esa jodida determinación que te llenaba de juventud, supe que aquel era un juego que no podría ganar. Ya habías apostado por tus creencias.

Por ese infantil e inocente deseo tuyo me sentí triste y furioso; furioso por amar a un necio, triste porque sabía que iba a perderte. Entendí tus motivaciones y te apoyaba completamente, pero no puedes culparme por haber tratado de detenerte. Sé que nunca me culpaste, ponerme en esa situación no fue tampoco agradable para ti. Supongo que por eso quisiste compensarme ladinamente esa noche. Te aprovechaste de lo bien que me conocías. No olvidaste tus modales y me obsequiaste una taza de té. Nunca te disculpaste directamente, pero sé que esa última sonrisa que me diste y la tasa de té nocturna fueron la manera en que te despediste y pediste perdón por no poderte quedar.

En cuanto a mí, pensé que había sido egoísta cuando te pedí quedarte, pero el día que te maté lo fui más. Si hubieras sabido la posición en que se encontraban otras personas, probablemente te hubieras lanzado a sacrificarte. Tal vez creerías que fui negligente con aquellos quienes creían en mí, en especial con Armin. Si hubieras estado lo suficiente consciente de tu alrededor en ese momento, habrías sentido pena verme condenarlo. Y no lo negué ni negaría, tratándose de ti podría traicionar a todos. Hange lo sabía y tú, en donde quiera que estuvieras, también. Todos fueron testigos de mis sentimientos personales cuando te elegí en lugar del bien de la humanidad. No iba a dejar que tu vida les perteneciera, no iba dejar que te convirtieras en un monstruo por ellos, no iba a verte ir en decadencia, desgastándote y sacrificando cada parte de ti aún más por un mundo hecho mierda que te llamó demonio y no te merecía. Quise honrar la decisión de dejar ir tu sueño y cumplir con tu deber hasta el fin. Sabía lo importante y liberador que sería para ti. Todo fue por tu bien.

Después de todo lo que pasó, sé que me dirías. Me hubieras aconsejado buscar felicidad, tener mocosos y encontrar a alguien mejor que tú. Para ser un hombre tan listo, a veces actuabas como un idiota. ¿En serio te creías tan reemplazable o es lo me querías hacer creer, pensando que olvidaría fácilmente tu estúpida existencia? Sé que no te sentías merecedor de nada que no fuera odio o la responsabilidad del caos, pero yo no me podría olvidar ni de tus ridículas cejas.

Seguía siendo el mismo bastado necio que conociste, simplemente me brotaron canas. Para mí, la única familia que tuve, murió en el campo de batalla años atrás. En cuanto a ti, nadie podría remplazarte. Así que, encontré felicidad solo. Me gustaba tener mi sitio ordenado, la mesa vacía y cuidar al jardín y al gato callejero que se refugió en mi pórtico.

Mientras estaba tumbado en el colchón, pensé en lo raro que se sentía. Todavía me sorprende pensar que duermo por fin en una cama. Aún prefería la vieja silla. Sin embargo, tenía que descansar mi espalda. Nunca pensé que ser viejo sería tan problemático. Kenny, ese maldito viejo, debió advertirme al respecto.

Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca. Caminé directo a la silla de la habitación. Con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y una ligera sábana cubriéndome, cerré los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño. Pronto vinieron a mi mente las palabras que hace años pensé y escribí en uno de tus viejo libros. Todavía las recuerdo...

Si crees que soy libre, estás equivocado.

Sigo siendo un esclavo, como todos aquí.

No me queda nada más.

Los años siguen avanzando.

Yo he cambiado, pero tú sigues en el pasado.

Me duele no poder volver.

No quiero temer.

Dime que he hecho bien.

En ese momento sentí cada maldita letra. Pensé que había sido en vano tu muerte y estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo. También estaba jodido. Yo era un globo flotando solo, sin saber si la dirección que había tomado era correcta; esforzándome en todo momento por seguir tus palabras. No me arrepentí. Te dejé ir antes de que te hirieran más, renunciar a ti fue algo secundario y el menor costo. Ahora recuerdo esto, pero sin querer matar a alguien o sentir que me queman vivo.

Al despertar, supe que no había soñado con él de nuevo y que, después de tanto pensar, había caído dormido sin darme cuenta.

Caminé directo al cuarto de baño. Enjaboné mi cara y dejé que la espuma se llevara un poco de cansancio, pero los años se quedaron. Cada año notaba algo diferente: mi piel iba envejeciendo, las marcas se iban profundizando y mis ojeras habían empeorado.

Al pasarme la navaja por el rostro, fijé la mirada directo en el espejo. Una vez que terminé de rasurarme, mi reflejó pareció difuminarse y pensé en Erwin un vez más. Esta vez, caí en la cuenta de que cuando aparecía frente a mí seguía teniendo un aspecto joven.

Sus labios gruesos, esa insoportable gran altura y aquellos ojos que se ganaban a cualquiera, entre esos a mí… Escapé de muchos sentimientos en su momento, pero de todo lo que sentía por ti nunca pude, lo aprendí a aceptar… Me enseñaste centenares de cosas.

A veces, quería verte tan jodido por los años como yo. Estaba seguro de que tus ojos seguirían irradiando esa estúpida chispa juvenil. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de imaginarlo.

Fui directo a la cocina a prepararme el té. Hace años me confundía y continuaba haciendo dos tazas, pero ahora sólo hago la mía.

Mientras el humo caliente me golpeaba la cara, caminé al exterior. Los pulmones me ardieron con fuerza en cuanto inhalé el frío olor a pino. Tomé un trago y me recargué en la madera que había colocado para marcar el fin del pórtico.

Miré el cielo aunque todavía estaba oscuro.

¿Me seguirías mirando como lo hacías ahora que soy viejo, Erwin? 


	10. Feliz Navidad, Levi

Durante semanas, escuchó al pequeño aclamar la cercanía de una fecha importante. Incluso, varias ocasiones, lo atrapó usando su tiempo libre para dedicarse a modelar una pequeña escultura. Y, a pesar de que adoraba estar con su padre, cuando le ofrecía salir, ponía excusas para quedarse.

Aunque aún no le había presentado al amigo de quien siempre hablaba, el señor Smith confiaba en que su hijo había hecho una buena elección. Además, por la forma en que se comportaba, sabía que había criado bien a Erwin, pues procuraba a sus seres queridos.

Conforme los días se tornaban más fríos en el exterior, más cálidas eran las sonrisas que el chiquillo irradiaba. Sin duda, era la primera vez que el señor Smith observaba a un niño emocionado por entregar un regalo en lugar de recibirlo, especialmente en navidad. Para entonces, él también se había contagiado de sus sentimientos, por lo cual decidió armar un regalo para agradecer a Levi por hacer feliz a su hijo. Así, un gélido día, decidió ir al estudio. Sacó de una canasta hilos, agujas y estambre para forjar dos bellos muñequitos. Sería una sorpresa para Erwin también; un regalo en navidad y una forma de mostrar aprobación a su amistad.

La ventosa mañana de Navidad, Erwin se acomodó el cabello de forma pulcra, se colocó la camisa y un pantalón de vestir. Sin embargo, esa formalidad era opacada por el suéter navideños que exhibía con gran orgullo. Apenas terminaron de desayunar, Erwin corrió al auto. Ya tenía todo listo. Incluso sostenía con alegría la tarjetita donde la madre de Levi había anotado la dirección de su casa.

Una vez frente a la puerta en medio de los suburbios, tocaron y apareció una radiante mujer de largos cabellos negros.

—Bienvenidos —sonrió al niño y estrechó la mano del señor—. Mi pequeño G _rinch_ está preparándose aún —en cuanto lo había mirado, supo que él era de quien su hijo contaba historias o hacía comentarios, así que lo trató de manera familiar—. Puedes ir con él, está en su habitación.

Los padres se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras Erwin subía las escaleras. Al toparse con la habitación a la izquierda, tocó con suavidad.

—Le... —Quedó perplejo ante la imagen de Levi con suéter navideño.

—No digas nada, mamá me obligó a ponérmelo —se le dibujó una pequeña mueca.

—¡Así combinamos! —replicó señalando su ropa, lo cual le robó a Levi una ligerísima sonrisa.

—Como sea. Vayamos abajo, mamá preparó una comida que me gusta —aguardó a que le sujetara de la mano y lo halara. No obstante, al notar que su amigo no se movió, él lo hizo y desvió la mirada. Cuando iba dar un paso, Erwin habló.

—Espera... Tengo tus regalos: uno por navidad y otro por tu cumpleaños —sostuvo su mano unos segundos más y después rebuscó en su bolsillo—. Te hice una pulsera —hizo que expusiera la palma y depositó el presente. Era de hilo; cada parte estaba entrelazada de manera precisa—. Espero te guste, tiene un cuervo colgando. Me dijiste que te gustan los animales.

—Eres un bobo, Edwin —se puso nervioso, pues a pesar de saber que Erwin parecía recordar todo lo que le decía, lo demostraba. Eso le causaba un sentimiento cálido en las mejillas y pecho.

—Aún hay más —se quitó de la espalda la mochila y se hincó en el piso, pronto dejo ver una escultura—. Papá me regaló un juego de arcilla hace un año, tuve que leer cómo utilizarla y seguir un modelo. Aún no soy muy bueno, pero quería hacer la primera escultura para ti.

La escultura tenía forma de árbol e incluso tenía adornos de navidad desmontables.

—Cuando no puedas salir, este árbol será como estar afuera y lo puedes cambiar dependiendo de la época del año —explicó antes de ayudarlo a llevar la escultura a la mesita donde tenía colores, lápices y libretas. Al tiempo que entraba brisa por la ventana casi cerrada, Erwin dio un paso para abrazarlo—. Feliz navidad, Levi... —teniendo los labios fríos, le murmuró cerca del oído.

—Feliz navidad..., tonto Erwin —mostró el contento hueco de su boca.

Después de acomodarse en la sala y múltiples juegos de mesa, la señora Ackerman envió a todos a la mesa. Todos se acercaron: Kenny gruñendo mientras su esposo le decía algo al oído y terminaba sonriendo con aspecto socarrón, la madre de Levi y el señor Smith llevando algunos platillos de la cocina a la mesa y los dos niños agarrados de la mano. El papá de Erwin tomó por sorpresa al cumpleañero iniciando la canción _Feliz cumpleaños,_ seguido por Kutchel, quien colocó el pastel al centro de la mesa, Erwin y sus tíos; Kenny luego de un codazo de Uri. El chiquillo, que esa tarde de invierno cumplía seis años, permaneció sin decir nada, simplemente sus deditos se aferraron a la pulsera. Aunque siempre fue un niño testarudo, los ojos casi se le aguaron.

Antes de ir a la primaria nadie recordaba su cumpleaños porque era en una época cuando otros niños querían eran regalos y pasarla con sus familias, además que él no lograba hablar mucho con ellos, por lo tanto los lazos afectivos eran nulos. Sin embargo, la imagen del presente lo había dejado helado. Las festividades y su poco habilidad para hacer amigos eran un pasado borrado por la nieve, el viento frío y las sonrisas de la gente que amaba. Levi sólo festejaba con su pequeñísima familia y había aprendido a quitarle importancia a su fecha de nacimiento, pero con Erwin, habría alguien que recordarían su cumpleaños. Después de todo, él se había ingeniado la forma de lograr ese día: le lloró a su padre para que no lo llevara con sus abuelos, sino hasta año nuevo y preguntó la dirección de su casa a su madre.

Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió realmente afortunado, como los personajes en aquellos cuentos de navidad que Uri le contaba. 


	11. Flor marchita

Mi flor

En busca del sol habías ido

Tus hojas ha quebrado

El color en ti ha palidecido

A la tierra te has aferrado

Con la cabeza baja has vivido

Pétalos de carmín te has adjudicado

Tus hojas han arrancado

De espinar te han culpado

Hasta el final has luchado

Antes de tiempo has marchitado,

mas tu fragancia ha quedado

El cielo por ti ha llorado

Jamás podrías ser olvidado

…

La tinta negra iba conformando diverso signos que explicaban cómo se establecería la agrupación dentro de un mes. A pesar de que el pigmento se deslizaba a su gusto, en el fondo se encontraba frustrado. La insatisfacción le llenaba. Por más salidas que hacían, los hallazgos eran prácticamente nulos. Además, en su cabeza cargaba con el pesado pensamiento de que, al ordenar a Hange hacer investigaciones sin permitirle tener un titán, estaba ejerciendo presión. Entonces, el sentimiento de culpabilidad era inevitable. No podía autorizar hacer algo como eso, aunque pareciera la única opción para un ligero avance. Sería demasiado. Hasta encontrar información suficiente, sería un plan viable. Sin embargo, la situación representaba una contradicción total y es por eso que era complejo ser el que diera la última orden.

Una especie de lechuza sonaba a lo lejos del batallón, parecía tan interna en el bosque como él en la planeación. Estaba tan absorto que era ignorante de que las velas que le permitían trabajar aún, ya casi se derretían por completo. “Tengo que terminar esto, todo debe estar listo” se aseguraba. Continuó entonces haciendo acotaciones en el papel e ideando posibles escenarios, luego volvía a revisar los informes a su lado que marcaban los números; muertes, heridos, desaparecidos, avistamientos de titanes. 350, 10, 7. A veces le frustraba mucho el sentimiento de insignificancia que sabía que tenía él contra aquellos seres y era por eso qué se planteaba esforzarse cuanto más posible para perder cada vez menos camaradas… así como acercarse a ese sueño de la verdad. Y la culpa regresaba. “¿A veces sería más fácil la muerte…?” y entonces se sentía peor. “¿Cómo puedo atreverme si quiera a darme ese privilegio y beneficio? Yo que he matado a tantos, que los condeno con mis palabras y acciones; dirijo su camino para entregarlos a quien les dará muerte. No puedo darme descanso hasta que pague al menos lo mínimo. Brindarle sentido a la muerte de todos los que he privado de la vida, es un paso que debo tomar y arriesgar mi insignificante vida, asegurándome de regresar para seguir saldando mi deuda. Hasta entonces, mi muerte va a esperar”. Así era siempre el comandante décimo tercero de la Tropa de Reconocimiento.

Aunque sus planes eran imparciales, previsivos y pensados a detalle, era usual que estuvieran cargados de culpa porque nunca estaba satisfecho con los resultado; jamás estaba seguro de que todos pudieran regresar y se sentía inútil en su cargo de comandante. “No merezco este cargo, pero debo hacerlo lo mejor posible… por todos aquellos que creen en mí”, era otro pensamiento que visitaba de manera cotidiana su mente.

Respiró hondo. “Ya has sentido suficiente pena por ti, ponte a trabajar” se dictó severo. Entonces, su mirada recorrió el papel de nuevo, dibujando objetivos y escribiendo los posiciones que ocuparían los dirigentes de cada sección. Se había obligado a pensar con tanta profundidad en la planificación ahora, que cuando súbitamente unos pasos fueron avanzando sobre las duelas de madera, pasaron desapercibidas para él. Incluso, cuando el hombre que ingreso a la habitación tomó asiento a la mesa de reuniones y colocó sobre ella dos tazas, así como una especie de panecillo, tampoco volteó.

—Parece que nunca te enseñaron modales, ¿eh? —murmuró para llamar su atención, lo cual logró pronto—. Por eso nadie viene a visitarte —luego Levi echó una mirada a los papeles que el comandante tenía entre los dedos—. Eso y que eres un viejo aburrido. 

Erwin, incluso con el halo de cansancio y fatiga cubriendo su rostro, rio un poco antes de mostrarle una.

—Deberías descansar, Levi —murmuró.

—Mira quien lo dice —replicó, sin dejar ver lo exasperado que estaba. Realmente le parecía molesto el como Erwin se forzaba hasta sus limites. Había percibido su desvelo para cumplir con sus diversas tareas durante semanas—. Me regalaron esto en una ida al centro, pero se ve tan asquerosamente dulce que no lo quiero…, así que puedes tomarlo —le explicó mientras apuntaba con su mirada el plato con un panecillo que parecía tener pedazos casi imperceptibles de fruta—. Realmente odio desperdiciar comida y la anciana no dejaba de insistir.

Erwin por un momento se quedó observando. Le había tomado desprevenido que le ofrecieran un bocadillo así, ni siquiera era común.

—No preguntes por todo y come —el tono amenazante ya empezaba a impregnarse en sus palabras.

—Entiendo —respondió. Aunque le costó dejar la pluma con tinta que parecía haberse fijado a su mano y avanzar hasta allá.

Levi lo omitió, pero sabía que Erwin sólo había asistido al horario matutino del comedor y nadie lo había visto el resto del día. Además, en una conversación entre Mike y Hange, personas que llevaban mucho más tiempo ahí que él, había escuchado de lo absorto que el trabajo mantenía a Erwin, al punto de nunca recordar descansos, festividades o el su día de cumpleaños.

“Deja de ser tan bastardo y cuida de ti... Sería penoso tenerte que sepultar porque te olvidas de comer. Haces que se preocupen. Tus reclutas creerán que eres un idiota e irresponsable. Es por eso que este sector tiene tan mala fama”, pensó emitir Levi, pero sintió que fue demasiado duro y largo. Así que, luego de tomar un trago de té simplemente dijo:

—Si les das a los reclutas el ejemplo erróneo de sobrecargarte de trabajo, van a seguirte y tendremos un ejercito de tontos desnutridos. Contigo como el mejor comandante. 

Varias ocasiones el sentimiento de que Levi hacía más de lo que podría hacer alguna vez por él lo atormentaba. Era cuando más se sentía más inútil, como una flor marchita que por mucho que cuides mediante el riego o la fertilización, jamás podría ser una planta de grandes pétalos inocentes y sin ambiciones. Era peor una vez que notaba, la culpabilidad le carcomía todavía más.

Habían tomado corredores distintos para ir a sus habitaciones luego de la reunión. Al entrar en a la alcoba, se dispuso a quitarse el uniforme y, antes de recostarse, se plantó frente al espejo que tenía en el baño para enjabonar su cara y luego enjuagarla con el agua que tenía en la bandeja. Al principio lo hizo sin pensar en nada más que terminar e ir a dormir, pero en un momento, su observó y sintió dolor. “Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti, padre”, pensó. Permaneció con la mirada en su reflejó un poco más. Entonces, se dijo que aquella era la cara de un charlatán. Se cuestionó si era esa la cara imperturbable que mostraba siempre ante sus víctimas y ofendidos. De inmediato, sus labios se pronunciaron hacia abajo y siguió mirando aunque ya no aguantaba.

Ese hombre tan inteligente era completamente ignorante de cuánto bien representaba para todos los que lo rodeaban e incluso para generaciones futuras.


	12. Agridulce Navidad

Al ser hijo único de una madre que ganaba ni más ni menos que lo suficiente para ambos, estaba acostumbrado a, por lo menos, tener un pequeño regalo por cumplir un año más, además del dado por Santa Claus. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar porque su fecha de cumpleaños coincidiera con el día de Navidad, puesto que su madre siempre había ingeniado maneras para que no le faltara su correspondiente par de presentes, a pesar de las dificultades económicas. Incluso habían sucedido ocasiones que le inventaba historias para justificar el retraso de los obsequios, pero eso fue cuando era aun más pequeño.

En cada oportunidad, Kutchel buscaba hacerlo sentir especial con detalles. Disfrutaba de hacerle saber a su pequeño que, dentro de sus posibilidades, ella le proveería de lo que otros tenían. Por otro lado, el chico, aunque no lo demostraba ni le concedía demasiada importancia a su cumpleaños, siempre terminaba feliz y agradecía, a su manera, las atenciones de su mamá.

A lo largo de su vida, Levi se había acostumbrado a que aun con su actitud áspera y poco comunicativa, algunas personas se hicieran cercanas a él. Así que, mientras la mayoría de la gente festejaba únicamente Navidad con sus familiares, a través de los años unas cuantas personas se habían ido uniendo al festejo hacia Levi.

Entonces, muy pronto las navidades simplemente en compañía de su madre y la esporádica presencia de su tío duraron pocos años. Así, la soledad se vio cubierta por las cálidas sonrisas que conforme los años pasaban se iban uniendo a su grupo de amigos, quienes de vez en cuando lograban pasar el 25 de diciembre con él y cuando no podían, se tomaban el tiempo de disfrutar su compañía unos días antes.

De todas formas, desde hacía muchos años, había una persona que se negaba a dejar un solo cumpleaños sin su presencia. En retrospectiva, el cumpleaños número seis fue el que cambió todo, ya que durante enero de ese año conoció a Erwin Smith. Aquel niño de grandes y curiosos ojos se logró ganar su confianza, luego se hizo su amigo y desde aquel tiempo era el único que, desconocía cómo lo lograba, siempre hallaba la forma de visitarlo, sin mencionar los continuos regalos; ya fueran pequeños o grandes.

Por eso, cuando la mañana del 20 de diciembre, cinco días antes de tener cumplir dieciocho años, recibió una llamada, le llenó una emoción particular.

Mientras él golpeaba el saco de boxeo de piso, su celular comenzó a sonar sobre la cama. Habría ignorado el sonido de ser alguien más, pero, al desviar la mirada y notar quien era, decidió responder.

—¿Qué quieres, Erwin? —inquirió enfadado; su tono usual.

—¿Estabas ocupado…? Puedo llamar más tarde —murmuró.

Levi sonrió unos segundos antes de replicar.

—Ya tomé la llamada, así que habla de una vez —dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón.

—Es cierto…, pero ¿cómo sabes que quería decirte algo? Tal vez sólo te extrañé —replicó Erwin, muy quitado de la pena. Siempre le había encantado decir cosas así a la ligera, en cambio el otro al principio lo reprendió; hasta el punto en que refunfuñaba por ese tipo de actitud.

—Corta tu mierda, Smith —intentó ocultar la pequeña risa en su boca, porque aun teniendo quejas al respecto, en la actualidad, para ambos era natural llevarse así. Incluso Levi se había aficionado a que fuera parte de su amistad, aunque nunca lo expresaba explícitamente. Le gustaba como algunos los miraban extrañados cuando los escuchaban y se asombraban de que con su actitud arisca, no se molestara ni lo detuviera—. Ya di de una vez lo que escondes —declaró, ahora con voz severa. Lo único que no había cambiado era su capacidad para esperar.

—Bien… —la voz le cambió: se hizo más suave y perdió claridad—. Eh…—parecía que iba a balbucear, como cuando se ponía nervioso, cosa que casi nunca sucedía. Él siempre había sido un gran orador.

—Deja de andar con rodeos —atajó los monosílabos de Erwin.

—Lo siento —se aclaró la voz—. Mi padre tiene un seminario de profesores, ya lo habían retrasado una vez, así que quedó para estas fechas. Será cerca de donde vive mi abuela, entonces pasaremos navidad en su casa. Entonces…

—Pensé que era algo más relevante, pero sólo es eso —mantuvo tono tranquilo, mas se percibía como cortó la conversación para convencer de su indiferencia.

—Gracias por entenderlo —murmuró con un dejo de tristeza. Había notado el cambio—. Colgaré ahora mismo porque estoy terminando mi trabajo de medio tiempo, pero quería decírtelo en cuanto me avisó mi padre.

Ahí terminó la llamada.

El chico había demostrar que no importaba si Erwin era incapaz de pasar Navidad con él, por primera vez después de 12 años. En realidad, cuando se lo dijo, sólo sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, no más. Se convenció de que no era la gran cosa y se dijo que no iba a lamentarse por algo así. Entonces, después de la llamada bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a su madre en la cocina.

—¿Ya pensaste qué quieres de cumpleaños, Levi? —le preguntó cuando caminó hacia el frutero.

—Aún no —replicó de inmediato.

—¿Será que este año tendré que volver a hacer de Santa Claus y sorprenderte? —inquirió, aunque pareció más una pregunta para ella misma.

—Mamá, no me importa mucho esa clase de cosas. Además, ya soy algo mayor —refunfuñó.

Apenas lo escuchó, Kutchel volteó su cuerpo, interrumpiendo su labor cortando verduras, y lo señaló con el cuchillo.

—Soy tu madre y no vas a prohibirme tratarte como mi bebé, ¿entendiste? —lo amenazó sin apartar sus ojos de él.

—Entendido —contestó con una sonrisa que escondía un poco de nervios.

—Muy bien, si para hoy en la noche no sabes que quieres, tendrás que esperar a Santa —murmuró y regresó a sus labores.

Luego de la conversación con su madre, tomó una chaqueta y un gorro para salir. Desde días atrás, había quedado de acuerdo con Farlan e Isabel para ir al centro comercial cerca de su vecindario.

Una vez en los pasillos de la tienda, pudo ver muchos niños de la mano de sus padres o niños acompañados de sus amigos, todos ellos yendo y viniendo para obtener sus juguetes. En ese momento, recordó la ocasión cuando Erwin llegó con una escultura de árbol como regalo, luego aquella vez que le llevó un conjunto navideño tejido por él, y esa otra en que había organizado incluso la cena de Navidad, pues Kutchel había enfermado.

—¿Levi, te ocurre algo? —Farlan cuestionó.

Isabel lo miró directo a los ojos e intentó indagar lo que ocurría, pero a pesar de tantos los conociéndose, aún no sabía descifrarlo del todo.

—Nada. ¿Seguimos viendo las estúpidas decoraciones? Mi madre me pidió algunas cosas y todavía no compró ni una.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, se cuestionaron sin palabras si debían insistir en cuestionar a Levi. Al final, ambos lo dejaron pasar. Parecía algo no tan grave y sabían que en un lugar tan lleno de gente su amigo no estaría cómodo de hablar de sus asuntos. Así, los muchachos continuaron caminando por los pasillos.

En cuanto, el chico terminó de hacer las compras que su mamá le encomendó, fueron a comprar comida. Isabel y Farlan se olvidaban de parar su coqueteo, así que Levi de vez en cuando les hacía chistes sobre las náuseas que le provocaban su cursilería. Todos se reían al respecto.

Pasó un buen rato en compañía, pero para él resultaba cansado tener que convivir tanto tiempo, en especial cuando estaba en lugares tan abarrotados de gente. Debido a ello, se sintió tranquilo al estar en su casa de nuevo.

—¿Pudiste comprar lo que te pedí? —le señaló las bolsas—. Ah, y ya casi tengo listo lo de la cena, al rato iré a comprar los demás ingredientes. También tengo que ir por los regalos, creo que esta navidad voy sorprender por fin a Erwin, siempre adivina que le regalaré —chasqueó la lengua y se mostró irritada.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí, Levi?

—Erwin no vendrá —declaró sin expresión alguna.

—¿En verdad? —se mostró un poco entristecida.

—¿Para qué te mentiría? —de inmediato, se sintió irritado de tener que responder a lo mismo dos veces.

—Bueno, es una lástima, supongo que le daré su regalo después —se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la televisión.

—No creo que merezca algo —replicó entre dientes y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Subió a su habitación para ver una película, ya necesitaba su tiempo a solas. Se tiró en el colchón y se estiró para tomar en sus manos el computador. Entre la lista de películas en la plataforma le salieron todas esas que volvían loco a Erwin.

—Ese imbécil —el murmuro salió acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

Recordó que en esas fechas generalmente Erwin siempre iba a “molestarlo” a su casa. Siempre había parecido que en lugar de ser un día de cumpleaños, lo convertía en una semana en que era complicado sacarlo de su casa. A Kutchel eso no le había hecho gracia, pero se terminó acostumbrando y el joven supo obtener su aprecio, por lo cual le permitía quedarse cuanto quisiera.

Se dedicó a mirar un programa donde concursaron cuatro equipos presentando sus mejores platillos. Dentro de poco tiempo, comenzó a molestarse al notar que no limpiaban las cocinas y, a causa de errores insólitos, desechaban con gran facilidad los ingredientes. Sin embargo, siguió mirando otros tres capítulos.

El resto de la semana hizo casi lo mismo, aunado salir a caminar un rato por el vecindario, leer el libro que la navidad pasada Erwin le había regalado, jugar algunos videojuegos, adornar el árbol con su madre, acompañarla para recibir a Kenny y Uri al aeropuerto, así como ir también con ella al súper mercado.

En Noche Buena, ya en compañía de sus tíos, se la pasó comiendo, jugando juegos de mesa y mirando las películas navideñas que pasaban en televisión. Realmente no quería admitirlo, pero durante toda la semana había intentado olvidarse de que Erwin se ausentaría esa ocasión y cada vez se sentía más molesto al respecto. Aunque disfrutaba encontrarse solo y hacer actividades con su familia, se sentía traicionado por su amigo. 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, de forma súbita, por un sonido en la cocina. Todos habían ido a ver qué sucedía.

—Kuthcel, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres ayuda? —se apresuró a decir Uri.

—¿Te lastimaste? Si necesitas ayuda, dime, no es que me pierda de nada con esas estúpidas películas —declaró Levi al recoger la cuchara que había quedado en el suelo.

Entretanto, la madre parecía haber quedado sorprendida y no había respondido, por unos segundos pareció nerviosa, luego se colocó como usualmente era.

—No, chicos, en realidad, me gustaría no tener tanta gente en la cocina, este lugar no es muy grande. Sigan viendo la tele, yo me encargo —explicó en tono suave, sin dejar de ser seria.

Uri conocía a la hermana de Kenny. Sabía que si ella lo decía, debía de hacerse así. Aprovechó para regresar y tomarle la mano a Kenny mientras miraban _El Grinch._ Levi al principio dudó en regresar al sillón, pero cuando su madre no dijo nada más se limitó a ir con sus tíos. Mientras caminaba, sintió desconcierto al percibir un aroma conocido. Se maldijo en instante en que supo a quién vinculaba ese olor. “Cómo demonios es que estoy pensando en su aroma,” se molestó consigo mismo. “Estas malditamente loco,” se dijo. Para distraerse decidió a seguir mirando la película, a pesar de que Kenny se burlaba de lo parecido que era al Grinch. Al menos, Uri se burlaba de su Kenny.

Al dar las 11:30, Levi se fue a dormir sin esperar mucho del día siguiente. Esa noche realmente le costó trabajo dormir y se vio obligado a enfrentarse a sus pensamientos. Odiaba tomarle tanta importancia a un tema tan sentimental y, en especial pensar en su cumpleaños. No obstante, era inevitable el asunto, esa noche iba a enfrentarlo y cerrar el asunto.

Pensó en lo que había sucedido y cómo se sintió en cada aspecto. Cayó en la cuenta de que, era algo más allá de la fiesta, en realidad, extrañaba a Erwin. No obstante, aún sentía que era distinto, cuando se trataba de otras personas, incluso las cercanas, sentía que no se podría así al enterarse de que faltarían a Navidad con él. “Entonces, ¿qué hace tan especial la presencia de ese idiota Cejas tupidas?,” se cuestionó. Por unos minutos, hizo repasó de su amistad con él a través de los años. Notó como ambos siempre se daban la preferencia. Simplemente se sentía distinto a como era estar con el resto y, transcurriendo el tiempo, sólo sentía que se marcaba más ese aspecto. La interacción, el cómo se mostraban ante el otro y lo que estaban dispuestos a ceder mutuamente. Entonces, recordó a sus tíos. Levi no había pensado mucho sobre su gusto en personas, había asumido que le causaba poca atracción la gente. Sólo podía pensar en que de vez en cuando por la calle veía a alguien atractivo, pero nada más sentía al respecto. Se preguntó durante un par de horas cuál era la respuesta, mas nada le parecía del todo. Se dijo que tomando en cuenta la fuerte relación que tenía con Erwin, tenía que arriesgarse al extremo. 

En la mañana de su cumpleaños, su tío Kenny lo despertó lanzándole una bola de nieve a su ventana varias veces. Cuando se levantó a mirar a través del cristal, Levi vio a Uri regañando a su tío y no se aguantó la risa, asegurándose de que Kenny lo viera burlarse.

La mayoría del día recibió llamadas de los más cercanos a él, excepto de quien quería que lo contactara. “¿Qué acaso no hay un maldito teléfono? ¿Y su celular? ¿No hay señal en los seminarios de profesores?,” reclamaba en su mente que Erwin, a pesar de estar en otro lugar, ni siquiera pudiera enviar un texto o hacer una llamada. Incluso ya se empezaba a analizar si es que él había hecho algo para que ya no quisiera hablarle más. Se detuvo de hacer una “idiotez” como llamarlo o mensajearle, pues pensaba que ya tendrían tiempo para conversar.

Una vez que el atardecer llegó, su madre y tenía la cena lista y dio por iniciada la celebración. Comenzaron a cantarle _Cumpleaños feliz_ y pensó que se había vuelto loco cuando oyó la voz de Erwin detrás de él. Para su sorpresa, no estaba imaginando nada, era de verdad él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Levi —susurró.

Levi todavía no se había volteado para verle la cara. Se había quedado paralizado por un instante y sintió que un aspecto de la realidad estaba fallando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió de manera descortés.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? No podría entregarte todos tus regalos —anunció.

—Pensé que estabas con tu padre en casa de tu abuela, no que estabas escondido en mi casa —exclamó tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Nunca en su vida se había esforzado por esconder la maraña de sentimientos que le había dado esa sorpresa.

—Me muero de hambre, puedes platicar luego, enano —interrumpió Kenny al notar el ambiente. Kutchel y Uri aplaudieron su actitud.

La cena fue parecida a la de años antes. Erwin y Uri siempre serviciales, contando chistes tontos y propiciando el ambiente. Kutchel mimando a su hijo y Kenny haciendo su acto del malencarado para ocultar que disfrutaba la experiencia, además que había escogido los mejores regalos para todos. 

Una vez que todos se habían deleitado con la comida y se entregaron los regalos. Los adultos se quedaron a limpiar todo, mientras los jóvenes salieron para refrescarse. En realidad, no fueron lejos, se sentaron en el escalón de la puerta principal.

—Voy a explicarte que ocurrió —anunció Erwin antes de que el otro dijera algo. Al notar que Levi sólo lo miró, siguió hablando—. Lamento haberte mentido, pero necesitaba tiempo para preparar todo —explicó en tono afable—. Convencí a tu mamá para que organizaramos todo —le dedicó una mirada profunda—. Tal vez no debí tomarme esto con tanta libertad, porque… parecía que estabas un poco molesto cuando me viste. Yo sólo quería que tuvieras tu cumpleaños especial. Cuando abras tus regalos, en serio espero que te gusten.

Levi, en cambio otras ocasiones, no había acortado su discurso. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo para poder pensar en una respuesta correcta. Por unos segundos, se quedó callado, entre tanto Erwin ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Estuvo a punto de volverse a disculpar.

—Cuando pensé en que no ibas a estar conmigo, me enojé, primero contigo, porque…, cómo demonios lo habías dicho tan a la ligera y, luego conmigo, por enojarme por una idiotez. Aunque hubiera sido verdad, no debía molestarme porque no pudieras pasar un día conmigo —se sintió más avergonzado que nunca en su vida. Le había revelado lo que había atormentado su mente la mitad de la semana.

—Es mi culpa, yo te acostumbre y por eso debo pagar… pasando cada navidad contigo—le dedicó una sonrisa. Su cara pronto se enrojeció.

—¿Sabes, Erwin? Me di cuenta de algo —dijo mientras se quedo fijamente mirando el cielo que asomaba por el techo de las casas frente a ellos.

—¿De qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Me molestó que no fueras a pasar este día conmigo porque eres… importante —murmuró mientras miraba la acera—. Además —lo miró disimuladamente—, es demasiado estúpido decirlo, pero no tenerme en mi vida me parece... extraño.

Erwin se maravilló al escuchar todo eso, pero se mantuvo tranquilo porque sabía que cualquier expresión de orgullo o exaltación, significaría molestar a Levi y arruinar el momento.

—A veces subestimamos nuestros sentimientos o… es necesario estructurarlos —le tomó la mano y encajó sus dedos entre los suyos—. No tienes porque volver a sentirte así, estoy dispuesto a nunca faltar —le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y brillante. 

—¿Ya vas a besarme o a seguir con tu charlatanería? —le escupió las palabras en la cara.

—¿Puedo besarte? —se le ensanchó una sonrisa en sus labios enrojecidos.

—Vas a perder la oportunidad —le contestó fingiendo molestia.

Intentó ocultar la pequeña risa en su boca. Aun teniendo quejas al respecto, para él era tan natural que si Erwin no le siguiera el tono, sabría que algo anda mal. Sin embargo, los dos sentían que no sólo envolvía jugueteo, sino la amenaza de cumplir con lo que decían. No sabían cómo estar seguros, pensaban que intenándolo era la única manera. Sabían en qué iban a concluir. Sus cálidos corazones se armaron de valor. Al tiempo en que ligeros copos de nieve les caía sobre toda la acolchonada ropa de lana, se acercaron con algo de duda. Y la dubitación luego se derritió, pues duraron varios minutos con la cara pegada a la del otro. El beso torpe que tuvieron, se convirtió en el regalo más preciado ese día.


	13. El dolor de elegir

Resultaba satisfactorio tenerlo ahí: herido y sin escapatoria. Sin embargo, era insuficiente. Quería privarlo de la vida de la manera más inhumana posible. Deseaba, con cada parte de su ser, infringirle el mayor dolor de su existencia y, sobre todo, añoraba hacerlo sentir tan miserable como él había hecho sentir a sus seres queridos.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y apretó la empuñadura de las cuchillas. Giró su cuerpo para mirar el horizonte anubarrado con la ilusión de sosegarse, permitiendo evaporar, al compás de las heridas en el cuerpo de Zeke, el suplicio y vesania que le corroían. Se negaba a derrochar energía en un enfrentamiento sin sentido. Sabía que ninguna palabra o acción lo haría desahogarse de verdad. Por ello, se limitó a vigilarlo en silencio.

A pesar de que debía eludir sobrepensar el asunto, le era imposible dejar de reproducir ciertas escenas en su mente. Apenas pudo pasar saliva cuando lo intentó, pues tenía un ácido nudo en la garganta. Ese sentimiento siempre lo embargaba cuando estaba frente a él y entendía el porqué: siempre habrían sentimientos que la presencia de Zeke le traería. Después de todo, él era la causa por la que había tenido que asesinar a Erwin.

Hubiera preferido a Erwin antes que a la humanidad tantas veces como fuera necesario responder. Incluso si Zeke hubiese sido una verdadera salvación, nunca podría sentir por él nada, excepto repulsión. Jamás hubiera mostrado una pizca de agradecimiento. Aunque, hubiera estado contento ante una renacida y pacífica humanidad, donde los niños no tuvieran una infancia infernal como la suya o la de muchos otros soldados. No obstante, resultó una amenaza, peor de la esperada. La condena a la cual los iba a encadenar era mayor a la salvación prometida. Era entonces cuando temía. No podía evitar pensar que la muerte de sus colegas, amigos e incluso el descenso de Erwin habían sido en vano, especialmente cuando él había sacrificado su sueño para cumplir con su deber. Debido a la persistencia de este pensamiento rancio, se había apropiado de un mantra para calcinar la punzante escarcha que prometía apoderarse de su pecho.

“Debes honrarlos,” repetir eso lo cobijaba. Una liviana esperanza que lo abrazaba a manera de lastimero consuelo. Sólo a eso podía recurrir para seguir; tenía que conformarse.

Pronunciar sus nombres, evocar sus caras y las lágrimas de aquellos que les lloraron debían valer la pena.

Mientras reflexionaba, los ojos se le humedecieron fugazmente. Levi tragó todo lo que sentía y permaneció ecuánime. Lo hacía por todo el aprecio que les profesaba a los muertos. Para él, las personas que habían sido capaces de ofrendar su vida por la lucha humana, merecían respeto.

Tomó asiento frente a los caballos, se colocó la capucha y sujetó fuerte la correa de cuero para dirigirlos. Poco después, escuchó un par de goteos. Su reacción automática fue estirar la mano para captar la siguiente gota cayera del cielo. Entendió de prisa que una tormenta los acompañaría pronto y los envolvería en una miserable atmósfera.

El aire olía a humedad, era un tanto sofocante y cálido. Casi demasiado para soportar. Al tiempo que avanzaba el carruaje, echaba frecuentes vistazos atrás para saber el estado de su presa. Estaban encerrados parcialmente en sus mentes, por lo tanto, el único ruido entre ambos era el repiqueteo violento del agua chocando con el suelo. La naturaleza parecía estar haciéndoles saber que algo fuera de ellos se acercaba.

—La única posible salvación… —murmuró con un tono profundo, pero sus palabras estaban entrecortadas— es la exterminación de Eldia.

El silencio fue quebrado por sus pesadas palabras. Empero, lo único que hizo fue posar los ojos sobre las heridas del hombre.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió tranquilo—. ¿Has mencionado exterminio…? —se levantó de la parte frontal del carruaje y se dirigió a la de carga, donde estaba empalado Zeke—. Creo que morirás siendo masticado por un asqueroso titán mientras escuchas el crujir de tu cuerpo siendo devorado.

Sin importar cuán amenazante había sonado, él miraba a la nada. Incluso pasaban desapercibidas las perlas cristalinas resbalando sobre su piel, las cuales acariciaban sus heridas y diluían la expresión de su cara.

—¿No sería una manera bastante amable de morir? En comparación con la vida que les has robado a mis colegas.

Endureció la mandíbula después de hablar. No permitió la ruptura de su tranquilidad, sino hasta escucharlo replicar.

—Yo no las robé… las salvé —declaró mostrando faceta de mártir. Lucía abrumado por sus emociones—. Incluso la vida de esos niños… los ayude a salir de este mundo cruel… ¿No es así…?

Aquella respuesta provocó una furia calcinante en Levi. Pensó en que era un cínico, el cual debía ser mutilado parte por parte. De inmediato, colocó las manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas y las desenvainó. Procedió a revisar si sus piernas habían crecido, después lo miró directo a los ojos de manera fría; le mostraba todo el odio que era capaz de expresar sin palabras.

—Parece que tus piernas han crecido —anunció de manera imponente.

Cuando iba aproximándose a él, mostrando orgullosamente el filo de la cuchilla, Zeke emitió un grito vehemente e incluso se agitó.

—¡¡¡Señor Xavier, mírame!!!

El alarido sobresaltó al capitán. Provocó que, alarmado, abriera los ojos y asiera con intensidad su arma.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! —aulló de un momento a otro.

Los gritos parecían romper su frágil humanidad. Eran semejantes a los quejidos de un animal en búsqueda de auxilio; desesperados y necesitados. Cualquiera que lo escuchara podría sentir dentro de sí que se le desgarraba la garganta.

Levi retrocedió un paso, ahora teniendo inclinada la espada. Pensó por un momento en saltar de la carreta, pero no se concentró lo suficiente en la idea como para encontrar las consecuencias y ventajas de hacerlo.

La corriente del río era impetuosa. El gorgoteo se deslizaba y las gotas de lluvia rebotaban en el agua creando un tono característico. Era como la presión sanguínea externa de ambos, corriendo velozmente en forma de naturaleza.

Todos los sonidos se juntaron en ese momento. Sus sentidos fueron perturbados y ambos tenían desfigurados los rostros debido a sus expresiones contorsionadas. De repente, un trueno retumbó en el cielo a lo lejos, produciendo un eco ensordecedor, el cual de manera simultánea difuminó el crujido creado por la explosión del cuerpo de Zeke. Ahí culminó su voz.

El cuerpo de Levi fue impactado. Su pecho recibió la mayor presión, pero sintió ligereza en el resto del cuerpo. Esto le recordó lo insignificante que era ante la fuerza de gravedad y el Universo. Se sintió fuera de sí, desestabilizado y perdido. El aire lo reclamaba, sus ojos estaban vendados y el aire lo ahorcaba. Un dolor continuo se apoderaba de él, sentía arder su piel e imperaba el escozor en muchas partes más. Sintió algunas extremidades estirarse tanto que salían de él, como un hilo desprendiéndose de una tela que se desgarra a veces brutalmente y otras de forma lenta. Acontecía todo a una velocidad desconocida. Sólo estaba seguro de algo: dolía bastante. Sin embargo, todavía no superaba el más grande tormento de su vida.

Un zumbido inundaba sus oídos. De ser un susurro se había tornado a un chillido, así le fue robando la audición. El tacto, sin embargo, no lo había perdido. Advertía como en su cara y cuerpo se incrustaban ardientes y afilados pedazos de metal. Por cada punzada agria, recordaba el tacto dulce de sus seres más queridos: Kutchel, Kenny y Erwin.

Cuando pedazos de metal se introdujeron en su cara, recordó el primer abrazo que su mamá le había dado.

Aquella vez se sintió envuelto en una suave manta de protección, mientras dos luces grises lo resguardaban y un pétalo lo besaba.

Cuando el filo acarició su mano, recordó a Kenny dedicándole una disimulada sonrisa de orgullo.

Aquella vez se dio cuenta que si peleaba era en parte para sobrevivir y el resto era para lograr enorgullecer de su existencia a alguien. En ese momento desconocía la cara de algún familiar y Kenny era lo más cercano. Había algo que lo hacía sentir cercano a él.

Cuando su espalda colisionó contra la tierra, al son del crujir de sus huesos, recordó la primera vez que Erwin sujetó su hombro como gesto de confianza.

Aquella vez supo que era más que un pedazo de estiércol o una rata de subterráneo: era un humano capaz de decidir.

Al momento en que el resto menos dañado de su espada fue atrapado por la tierra, pudo recordar más: la promesa.

Dos luces azules se materializaban en su mente, pétalos de girasol caían y se escuchaba el sonido del mar a lo lejos, pero una voz dulce sonaba aún más remotamente.

Todo se había apagado. Era incapaz de mover algún músculo y el dolor no le hacía recordaba su existencia. Se sentía dentro de un sueño, uno que no sabía cuándo terminaría.

Si había podido seguir era por la motivación de una promesa sellada con una sonrisa como recompensa eterna. Sin embargo, después de sentir que sus extremidades ardían ante el gélido dolor, no sentía que pudiera abrir los ojos siquiera.

Estaba recostado y la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida. Sentía los pies flotar mientras un gorgoteo le pedía despertar. Aferró sus manos a un césped que servía como su lecho. En el fondo, pudo escuchar primero la voz de su madre.

—Mi niño, no quise dejarte tan rápido…

La brisa hizo que la voz de su madre fluyera fresca y suave hasta acariciar sus oídos.

—Rata enana, te has embriagado por completo, vuelve de una buena vez.

Las palabras forjadas con acero cayeron en su pecho robándole una risa que parecía no ser suya. 

—Haz hecho todo por mí, Levi. Puedes descansar… no necesitas probar nada.

Incluso ahora la lucha de Levi tenía grabado un nombre: Erwin Smith. Si no abandonaba la tierra mortal y corría a abrazar a su madre después de tantos años era porque había un niño al que le debía una promesa por su sueño desechado y robado.

El tiempo no parecía transcurrir para Levi, pero para la comandante Hange sí. En cuanto vio el cuerpo del capitán, lo tomó en sus brazos. Apenas los seguidores de los hermanos Yeager se distrajeron, se hundió en el agua y dejó que la corriente los llevara.

Intentaba impulsarse en el agua, se había alegrado de ver que los soldados desertores ya resultaban manchas borrosas, aunque durante un momento los habían intentado seguir.

Mientras sucedía todo, Levi seguía inconsciente; resultaba ser un peso difícil de llevar, pero era el ancla de Hange para evitar hundirse. En algún momento por reflejo de su músculos había abierto los ojos cuando ella lo encontró. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegaron a una parte boscosa que la comandante, usó todas sus fuerzas para acercarse a la orilla. Estuvo luchando contra la corriente para encajar los dedos en la tierra húmeda y poder apoyarse de ahí para que ambos salieran. Empujó a Levi hasta que sólo sus pies fueran los que tocaran el agua, después se tiró a su lado. Inhaló aire que pronto le quemó la garganta.

—Cura todas… las heridas —las palabras salieron ensangrentadas.

Hange no supo qué decir, sólo tenía seguridad de que no estaba en condiciones. Permaneció observando como Levi intentaba acomodarse en la hierba mientras la sangre aún cubría su cara y fluía.

—Yo lo maté, Hange… —murmuró—. Le debo esto, se lo prometí… —sus palabras tenían peso, pero eran tan débiles como él.

—Escucha, Levi… Sólo puedo intentar que pare de sangrar y cauterizar —se guardó mayor explicación para no alterar más a su compañero. La frase que desde siempre pensó “una persona como yo no debió ser comandante” se le estaba confirmando otra vez—. No tengo un plan y estoy arruinada.

—Yo tengo uno. Eso me basta.

No parecía estar escuchando. La adrenalina todavía corría y funcionaba como analgésico, pues parecía ignorar que su cara tenía dos grandes cicatrices, además de cortes profundos donde se incrustaron pedazos de metal.

Hange sentía humedad acumulada en su ojo. Ver a su compañero de años desconsolado por no poder cumplir con su palabra, exigiendo que lo cure sin darse cuenta que la pérdida de sangre y quemaduras ligeras por la explosión le están arrastrando a la muerte, le quema.

—Levi, cálmate —habló con calma, sin dejar ver el dolor afligiéndola.

—¿¡Cómo demonios pides que me calme si he dejado escapar a esa bestia!? —logró sacar fuerza para gritar—. Mis decisiones han sido una mierda. Parece que me he equivocado en creer.

—No eres el único que ha perdido, pero no podemos… no podernos darnos el lujo de arrepentirnos, recuérdalo —el tono de cansancio estaba impregnado en su voz.

—No soy nada más que un maldito asesino que no puede cumplir con su palabra —se le resbaló una larga lágrima por la mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo algo al respecto.

Saber que no podría cumplir con su palabra le daba un sabor agrio en la boca, pero después de esa lágrima el cuerpo de Levi se contrajo y sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas. Durante toda su vida nunca había podido desahogarse hasta ese momento. Esa lágrima contenía más de mil que nunca pudo derramar. Siempre había vaciado todo su dolor mediante violencia; severos y extensos entrenamientos en los que se deshacía de cualquier sentimiento blando, pero ese día, el día de su muerte ya no pudo soportar más.

—Permitir que el arrepentimiento resuene en tu mente, te condenará a un destino incierto —escuchó con dificultad, ya que un sonido agudo le perforaba los oídos.

Para retribuir la sonrisa eterna que le había obsequiado, siguió las suaves palabras que escuchó. Sin remordimientos, se permitió fluir hacia un estado de sueño que anunciaba la nada. Permitirse sufrir era la forma de libertad más desconocida para él. Y dejar de aferrarse a la vida era otra.


End file.
